Laughing With
by Especially Kenny
Summary: Kenny is dying again, and wonders what the repercussions will be. SongFic to Regina Spektor's lovely song Laughing With. Bad summary. Please R&R!


**Hey Guys! Wow, as a first-time publisher (but definitely not first-time reader!) at , I just want to say…. PLEASE REVIEW! Luv youhh! XD**

**(**Song: Laughing With by Regina Spektor**)**

**---------------------------**

_No one laughs at God in a hospital_

_No one laughs at God in a war_

How could you do this to me, God? Why are you taking my life yet again? I was just trying to get home to bring some food to my family, God. I'm the only chance they have.

_No one's laughing at God when they're starving or freezing or so very poor._

They need me, God. We don't have a lot of money. I'm the only one who has a job, or a car. So why did you have to destroy it, God? Why did you destroy my car? And why do you keep trying to destroy me?

_No one laughs at God when the doctor calls after some routine tests_

Remember when you gave me MS, God? Remember when you made my family and friends watch me suffer? Remember when you made me die slowly?

_No one's laughing at God when it's gotten real late and their kid's not back from that party yet._

Remember when you set me on fire? And nobody could find my body?

_No one laughs at God when their airplane starts to uncontrollably shake_

You take many lives, God.

_No one's laughing at God when they see the one they love hand in hand with someone else and they hope that they're mistaken._

And you cause the world so much suffering.

_No one laughs at God when the cops knock on their door and they say "We've got some bad new, sir,"_

You torture me and my family with daily tragedy.

_No one's laughing at God when there's a famine, fire or flood._

You could at least make my friends care.

_But God can be funny_

_At a cocktail party while listening to a good God-themed joke or_

_Or when the crazies say he hates us and they get so red in the head you think that they're about to choke_

_God can be funny_

_When told he'll give you money if you just pray the right way_

_And when presented like a genie_

_Who does magic like Houdini_

_Or grants wishes like Jiminy Cricket and Santa Claus_

But… I guess I have to thank you for bringing me back. Every time.

_God can be so hilarious_

_Ha ha_

_Ha ha_

_No one laughs at God in a hospital_

_No one laughs at God in a war_

_No one's laughing at God when they've lost all they got and they don't know what for_

It hurts, God.

_No one laughs at God on the day they realize that the last sight they'll ever see is a pair of hateful eyes_

It hurts to be murdered. You've killed me so many ways.

_No one's laughing at God when they're saying their goodbyes._

And a brief 'You Bastards' is all my friends can muster up in my memory. They don't care about me. You don't care about me. Nobody cares.

_But God can be funny_

_At a cocktail party while listening to a good God-themed joke or_

_Or when the crazies say he hates us and they get so red in the head you think that they're about to choke_

_God can be funny_

_When told he'll give you money if you just pray the right way_

_And when presented like a genie_

_Who does magic like Houdini_

_Or grants wishes like Jiminy Cricket and Santa Claus_

But I still can't hate you. You give me too much.

_God can be so hilarious_

_No one laughs at God in a hospital_

_No one laughs at God in a war_

My eyelids feel so heavy, God. I know I'm dying. And I know that wherever I'm going next, it's not to you.

_No one laughs at God in a hospital_

_No one laughs at God in a war_

Why do you send me to Hell all the time, anyway?

_No one's laughing at God in a hospital_

_No one's laughing at God in a war_

I can feel myself drifting away, God. All alone in this empty room, Kenny will breathe his last.

_No one's laughing at God when they're starving or freezing or so very poor_

Do you feel bad, knowing that my siblings will starve tonight?

_No one's laughing at God_

_No one's laughing at God_

_No one's laughing at God_

_We're all laughing with God._

Goodbye.


End file.
